It's good to share
by Genki Chibi Juno
Summary: Looks like Zidane's gonna have to learn to keep a tighter hold on his property… especially if he doesn't want anybody to touch! But maybe sharing wouldn't be so bad after all… :D This is yaoi folks, no like, no read.


Looks like Zidane's gonna have to learn to keep a tighter hold on his property... especially if he doesn't want anybody to touch! But maybe sharing wouldn't be so bad after all... :D This is yaoi folks, no like, no read.

**It's good to share**

**By: Genki Chibi Juno**

To say Blank was annoyed was an understatement...

He was downright furious!

Zidane had chosen that day, of all days, to try and grab some random dame and have a good night out with her. Of course, this wouldn't have annoyed him as much if it wasn't for the fact that he was supposed to play Princess Cornelia that very same day. Guess who took his place?

That's right, his dear, old buddy, Blank.

Now, Blank wasn't really as mad as he was disappointed. He had expected Zidane to at least be more reliable after all the genome has been through. But maybe it had something to do with the fact that he had dumped the princess for a lowly thief aka Blank. Blank also believed that Zidane would've cared enough as to stop flirting around with dames behind his back. Unfortunately, he was wrong... and now he's suffering the consequences.

"Come on, Blank! You're needed on stage by now!" Ruby's voice cut through Blank's thick fog of annoyance. Blank stared at himself in the mirror once more, and once completely satisfied with his looks, turned around and marched on stage.

'I wonder who's the prince?' was his final thought, before he drowned himself in the cheers of the audience.

TT

Zidane grinned to himself as he walked back towards the theatre group, holding a gift for his lover, Blank. He felt a bit bad after leaving Blank to go after the girl, but he had to admit that she was a hot chick! Now, he hoped Blank wasn't too mad at him for ditching him AGAIN, for the upteenth time.

Now, it wasn't that Zidane didn't love Blank, oh no, he loves Blank from the bottom of his heart. However, he needed to have some time alone to have fun right? What can be more fun that flirting with girls and getting high on wine?

When he neared the theatre group he briefly saw a flash of lights, and his mind suddenly went into panic mode.

"AHHHH!!!!!!!! THE PLAY!!!!" Oh, yessir! Zidane had forgotten all about the play for the day. His eyes widened in horror as he quickly dashed towards the performance. One thing kept playing in his mind over and over again.

'BLANK'S GONNA KILL ME!'

TT

Garnet looked at the stage where the play was being held, hoping to look for her good friend, Zidane. She wasn't mad at him at all, to tell of the truth. She didn't mind that he had practically dumped a princess for a thief with fake skin, or that he said it as if she was just another wench he was currently leaving. In fact she was very happy for him! She knew it wouldn't work out for the both of them, one being of what class they are in. The second would be because she has a huge crush on someone special. She knitted her eyebrows together as she squinted a bit more.

'Where's Zidane?'

As if on cue, Zidane appeared right behind her, whispering a soft 'boo!' in her ears. At this she jumped in surprise, and twirled around to see him standing there, grinning from ear to ear.

"Zidane! What are you doing here?" she gasped in surprise, watching as his grin turned into a small pout. Before he shook his head and smiled at her once more.

"What? Aren't you happy to see me?" he said in mock-hurt, making her giggle and shake her head. She looked at the stage silently, before turning back to Zidane.

"Aren't you supposed to be performing today?" she inquired, a bit of suspicion playing in her eyes as she watched him tense up, then chuckle nervously.

"Err... well, you see... I kinda forgot so..."

"You forgot?"

"Sort of."

"Then, who's playing your part?"

"I dunno, why?"

"Who are you supposed to be anyway?"

"Princess Cornelia, but you haven't answered my question yet."

"Look who's got your part."

"Huh?"

Zidane turned towards the stage and stared, before his eyes widened a bit. He let out an involuntary chuckle, before grinning again. On stage was Blank, complete with make-up and the frilly, silken dress, along with a defeated look on his face. No one could've suspected that Cornelia was actually a guy, considering how well Blank edited his looks to look as feminine as possible. However, a thought struck Zidane and his smile turned into a frown.

"Wait a minute... who's the prince then?"

TT

Blank sighed inwardly as he tried to muster as much acting skills as he could, watching as the exchanged went on stage. Thought were running in his head, most of them were about Zidane.

'I wonder how long it'll take him to realize that there was a performance today?' he mused inwardly, before he cringed at the sound of the trumpets that signaled a special scene.

'This is the scene where Cornelia will kiss Marcus, right? Wonder who the prince is?' he groaned inwardly, and turned his eyes on stage. Reciting his lines as dramatically as he possibly could, he waited until the 'arrival' of his 'lover'. Of course, he didn't expect to find what he would though.

After he said the lines, someone appeared from backstage and smiled at him. This is the part where Blank froze in horror.

'No way, not...'

TT

"KUJA?!" Zidane shrieked a bit, while Garnet tried to calm him down and shush him. She smiled to herself as she watched Zidane whine about the casting, before she shook her head in defeat.

Zidane's eyes narrowed a bit as he snarled at his smirking brother, who threw him a meaningful glance. Suddenly, Kuja wrapped his arms around a stunned Blank and gave him one of the most passionate kisses anyone could ever receive. This made Zidane freeze in horror and shock, as well as jealousy and anger. Seeing that Blank had no choice, he shyly returned Kuja's kiss with uncertainty, but to the audience, it looked like a full course make-out session.

Blank, on the other hand, was not sharing the same feelings as Zidane at the moment. The first thing on his mind was heaven, the second was how good it tasted, and the third was that Zidane would either kill him or Kuja after all of this. Now, he tried to pull away from Kuja, but seeing that the other had a tight grip on him, he shyly returned the kiss, as to put up an act in front of these people.

'Heck! Zidane hasn't even tried to kiss me and this guy has me in his arms in less than a second! Too bad about my first kiss...'

TT

Backstage, everyone was celebrating the end of a VERY successful play. Blank was in one corner of the room blushing the embarrassment out of him while Kuja sat next to him, flirting shamelessly in front of everybody. Zidane, who was on the other side of Blank, was glaring venomously at his brother. The others, suddenly sensing an impending fight between siblings quickly exited the room to party elsewhere. Blank would've gone with them if it wasn't for the fact that two very passionate genomes had wrapped their tails around him, preventing any escape.

"Kuja, you sleazy, good-for-nothing-except-causing-trouble cheater you!" Zidane growled, or rather spat at Kuja. Kuja just smiled sweetly at him. This earned him another glare from the younger genome, who was flushing a bit red from anger and jealousy. Blank looked at them silently, finally giving up on escaping their sibling rivalry.

'Why me?' Blank whined in his head, suddenly blushing furiously as he felt Kuja's tail going somewhere it wasn't supposed to go to. Zidane noticed this however, and growled again, wrapping his tail around Blank possessively.

"Come on, little brother, why don't we talk this over?"

"Talk this over? You took away Blank's first kiss!"

"Oh, it was his first? How amusing..."

"Um, guys?"

"Kuja! I told you never EVER try anything like that here!"

"Err... hello?"

"But he's too cute! Can you blame me?"

"You are supposed to stay 20 feet away from him! It was in our contract!!!"

"You guys had a contract?"

"Well, it wasn't my fault he was standing there looking delicious!"

"Guys, I'm right here you know."

"Of course he'd look delicious! He looks great in anything!"

"My point exactly!"

"GUYS!!!!!!!" Blank practically screeched in annoyance, making both genomes tumble off the couch. Well, since they were still attached to him, they fell into a very, compromising position. At this, Blank blushed once more, considering he had not wanted to be squished against the two genomes yet again!

"Look! I'm tired of being the same guy you two have been fighting over for the last 2 months!" Blank growled, despite his embarrassment, and forcefully took off both genomes tails off of him. Satisfied, he stood up and stretch a bit, glad that he was finally able to move after such a long while. He turned around and crossed his arms before his chest, glaring at both confused genomes.

"I do not want to end up in the middle of your unusually weird but dangerous fights anymore! Look, if you two can just work something out then we would all be happy, ok?" he said as clearly as possible, trying not to blow up at the two boys, who seemed surprised at his outburst. Then, after the short while of silence, Kuja asked a very unusual and surprising question.

"Can we just share?" he smirked, seeing both Zidane's and Blank's surprised expressions. Blank just groaned outwardly at the suggestion, and finally giving up for sanity, he buried himself into the couch and waited for Zidane's answer. Of course, this was a bad move considering the two genomes were still in the room.

"Ok! As long as I'm on top!" Zidane chirped, startling Blank from his self-pity. Before he could stand up though, the two genomes tackled him face-down on the couch, identical smirks on their faces.

"By the way, lookie what I got for you today, Blank!" Zidane chirped, forcing a curious look from Blank. Blank's eyes widened as he paled a bit at what Zidane was holding, while Kuja had a very amused and sneaky look in his eyes.

"Why, Zidane, I didn't know you would be so kinky." Kuja purred, watching as Zidane forced Blank into a very interesting position and tie him onto the legs off a table. Yes folks, Zidane bought a pair of very strong handcuffs, and the mischievous glint in his eyes told of the plans he had with Blank. Blank blushed brightly and whimpered once more...

"Why me?"

Well, how was it? Hope you enjoyed it!!!! :D Sorry if they seem OOC, but a submissive Blank is just too cute to pass up! :P


End file.
